<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take It All Away by amandapanda425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886194">Take It All Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425'>amandapanda425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandapanda425/pseuds/amandapanda425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #13: I'd rather die than do that. </p><p>Post 2x19. Harry's conversation with Maggie continues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take It All Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much for all the comments so far on my other stories. It really means a lot to hear that people are actually reading my work. Please leave a comment or kudos!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry couldn’t sleep. He had been lying in bed holding Macy as she slept peacefully, but his mind wouldn’t stop running. All he could do was relive how he had screwed up today. Macy almost died today. Mel and Maggie would have been hurt. The Darklighter almost got out. All because of Harry and his inability to keep his emotions in check. He sat up, grabbed his phone from the nightstand, and walked out of the room, glancing back at Macy. He had to do this. He had to do this because he loved her so much. </p><p>“Hey, Harry. I got your text. You wanted to talk?” Maggie walked into the room to find Harry standing in front of the roaring fire. </p><p>“Your new power to change people’s feelings. Do you think you could use it on me?” Harry asked Maggie, desperation setting in.</p><p>“What are you talking about, Harry?” Maggie asked nervously.</p><p>Harry walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked down at the floor, took a deep breath, and then looked up at Maggie. “I need you to change my feelings for Macy. I need you to, I don’t know, make them less powerful. I don’t fully understand how your power works.”</p><p>Maggie sat down next to Harry. She looked up towards the staircase to make sure no one was there listening.</p><p>“Harry, are you insane? Do you have any idea how much that would hurt Macy? You’re asking me to break my sister’s heart. I’d rather die than do that. And I think you know that. So, what is this really about?”</p><p>“I failed all of you today,” Harry said, looking at the floor again. “When Macy got hurt, I tried to go to her and I broke the circle.” </p><p>“But it was okay. Everything turned out okay. We got Jimmy,” Maggie said. “One mistake doesn’t mean you throw away everything you feel for Macy.”</p><p>“Emotions cloud judgment, Maggie. My feelings for Macy are clouding my judgment. If anything happened to Macy or you or Mel, I could never live with myself,” Harry said, his voice starting to shake.</p><p>“You know, you always tell us that emotions cloud judgment. But I always remember what you said to me when we were back in Tarturus. Do you remember what that was?” Maggie asked, moving closer to Harry on the couch. </p><p>Harry continued to look down at the floor. Maggie saw the smallest hint of a head nod, but Harry made no move to speak.</p><p>“You said to let love be your strength. And that’s something I’ve tried to live by ever since. If Mel or I had been hurt today, wouldn’t you have still tried to break the circle to help us?” Maggie asked, her head tilting to the side. “I cannot think of a time where one of us has been in danger and you haven’t tried to help us. Would you want me to take away what you feel for me? Or for Mel?”</p><p>“It’s not the same, Maggie,” Harry said, running his hands through his hair in frustration. “I just. I can’t explain it.” </p><p>Maggie put her hand on Harry’s arm, trying to read his emotions. Harry pulled his arm away and turned his face away from Maggie, not wanting her to invade his thoughts.</p><p>“Don’t, Maggie. Please.”</p><p>“Then I need you to try to explain this. Harry, you’ve said that you have ‘feelings’ for Macy, but what does that look like for you? Because I know a little about how Macy feels. You always keep things buried so deep, though. What do you feel for Macy?” </p><p>Harry paused before looking Maggie directly in the eye. “I love her more than I ever thought it was possible to love another human being. She’s the first person I think about in the morning and the last person I think about at night. When she’s next to me, all I can think about is her. How she looks. How she smells. What she’s thinking or feeling. When she’s not next to me, all I can think about is where she is or what she is doing. She consumes my very being. Which is what makes this so bloody difficult.” Harry’s voice started to break. </p><p>Maggie looked at Harry, tears starting to well in her eyes. “Then why would you want me to take that away from you? To take that away from Macy? Don’t you think Macy feels exactly the same way? How would I even explain this to her?” </p><p>“She doesn’t feel the same way. How could she? I’m just Harry. She would be able to move on from me. She deserves the world. And I can’t even stay in a fucking circle to protect her. It was the simplest fucking task in the world and I couldn’t even do that right.”</p><p>“You have to stop beating yourself up, Harry. Macy would not move on from you. Not like this anyway. I won’t speak for Macy’s feelings because you need to hear that from her. But I can say this without hesitation. If you had been in danger, Macy would have done the exact same thing.”</p><p>Harry looked back down at the floor. “I have hurt everyone I have ever loved. I was shit as a husband and a father. How could I possibly be enough for your sister?”</p><p>“Because you are. Because you think about her constantly. Because you are so concerned with her well-being that you’re willing to make this type of sacrifice. No matter how stupid and misguided it is. We all have made mistakes based on who we love. That is what makes us human.”</p><p>“We can’t afford for me to make these mistakes, though. It is my duty to set aside my feelings.” Harry said, a tear starting to fall down his cheek. </p><p>“You need to stop with all that bullshit the Elders gave you for years. You are not perfect, Harry.” Maggie said, grabbing Harry’s hand. “And we don’t want you to be. We want you to be our Harry. Stop holding yourself to this completely unrealistic standard.” </p><p>“That standard is all I know. If I’m failing to protect you three, then what use am I?” Harry said, his voice smaller than Maggie had ever heard it. </p><p>“You are everything to us. You are the reason we have survived this far. Without your teaching, we wouldn’t have made it past our first demon. So please, give yourself a break. I won’t tell Macy what you asked of me tonight. But I think you should tell her yourself.”</p><p>“Thank you, Maggie. How did you get so wise?” Harry asked.</p><p>“I’ve had some pretty great teachers the past couple years,” Maggie said, leaning in to give Harry a hug. “Now, go back up to bed. We need you well-rested in order to fight the Faction.”</p><p>“I’ll be up there in just a few moments. I just want to pull myself back together,” Harry said as Maggie went to leave the room.</p><p>Harry took a few more moments and stared into the fire. He wanted to believe that he could set aside his emotions if need be, but he also knew the love he had for Macy was too strong. He had no rational thoughts when it came to her. Every move he made was focused on how it affected Macy. If Maggie couldn’t help him, he would have to find another way. </p><p>Harry walked back up to Macy’s bedroom and climbed under the covers. </p><p>“Hey, where’d you go?” Macy asked, sleepily, rolling over to put her arm across Harry’s chest and her head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Just couldn’t sleep. Don’t worry about it, love.” Harry said, as he pulled Macy closer and placed a kiss against her head. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>“Mmk,” Macy said, already falling back asleep.</p><p>Harry continued to lay there, staring at the ceiling. He hoped that Maggie was right, but he feared what would happen tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>